


ROFL = Rise, Our Father Lucifer

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Crack with Plot, Dark Humor, Demon Kylo Ren, Humor, Hux Has No Chill, Huxloween, M/M, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: “Kylo, I can say without a single doubt in my mind that you are the worst demon in the universe, I mean do you even try?”Huxloween Day Twenty-Eight: Demons





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: This fic makes light of death and suicide. While there are no jokes being made about suicide, I feel as though I should warn people before they read. 
> 
> If you or someone you know is experiencing any sort of suicidal thoughts, I urge you to call 1-800-273-8255. 
> 
> Suicide is never the answer, and you're not alone! <3

“Kylo, I can say without a single doubt in my mind that you are the worst demon in the universe, I mean do you even try?”

Kylo pouted and folded his arms, “Look Armie, just kill yourself? Please alright! That’s all I need, and then I’ll be out of your hair!”

Hux laughed, actually laughed. He never laughed, but when he was around Kylo? It was impossible not to!

He quickly regained his composure before he burst out laughing again.

“Goodbye Kylo, you’ll no doubt be here when I get home, I even left some money for you so that you can order some pizza. It’s on the coffee table!”

Hux unlocked his front door and heard Kylo mutter the very words, “I’m not a child.”

Hux got into his car with a huge smile on his face.

He was the CEO of a major company, he had a very nice penthouse in Manhattan, and there was a demon currently in said penthouse, sent personally by the devil to torture him to the point of suicide.

Hux suppressed a giggle as he thought back to last night.

He had returned home from work to see Kylo sitting on his couch, eating cheetos, and lazily watching a telenovela. 

“Greetings Kylo.” 

Kylo turned towards Hux and grinned maliciously, “Hello.” 

Hux made a face at that, but decided not to question it. He went inside of his kitchen and opened the fridge. 

He found that his vegetables, water, and USDA/organic meat has been replaced with cheese, sodas, and cake. He opened his freezer and the only stuff in there was ice cream. 

He turned around and opened his cabinets which used to be filled with soups and spices were now filled with white bread and chips. 

Hux heard the sound of Kylo laughing and he turned to stare at the demon. He was laughing and pointing at Hux. 

“Oh man! Got you good, didn’t I?” 

Hux made an unimpressed face, “And what exactly did I “get”?”

Kylo snorted, the freezer door popped open and Hux watched as a pint of ice cream floated over to Kylo. He popped it open and used his bare finger to dip into it and lick the flavor off of his hand. 

Disgusting. 

“I replaced all of your healthy food with food that’s bad for you! You’ll be subjected to a slow but painful death and you’ll have to watch as you helplessly gain weight, you’ll be mocked by your society to the point of your own death! By your own hand!” 

Kylo smirked proudly, and it was Hux’s turn to laugh, he gripped the counter space so that he wouldn’t fall down. His hand clutched his stomach, as he convulsed with laughter. 

“Stop it! Don’t mock me human!” Kylo shrieked. 

Hux wheezed and actually fell to the ground, he continued laughing and Kylo grunted with anger. He stomped off to hell knows where, leaving Hux by himself on the floor still dying. Once he calmed down a little he tried to go into his bedroom so that he could shower, but his door was locked. 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Kylo, please open the door!” 

“Go away Hux!” 

Hux looked up to the heavens and wondered how his life had gotten to the point of him… having to apologize… to a fucking demon….. A demon who wants him dead…

Hux sighed loudly, “Kylo, I’m sorry okay.”

There was a long pause. 

“Sorry enough to kill yourself?” 

Hux laughed again and Kylo growled. 

Needless to say, Hux slept on the couch that night.

Hux turned onto the street of his office, chuckling softly to himself as he did so. 

Kylo was annoying? Sure. Obnoxious? Abso-fucking-lutely! 

Were these reasons enough for him to kill himself? Hell to the fuck no!

If Kylo wanted him dead he was going to have to get in the long line of other people who wanted the very same thing. 

Kylo was going to have to try harder and well.... Hux liked a challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write more for this au, but ehh. Do I really tho? Haha!
> 
> This fic was inspired by [@otpprompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130133919975/person-a-of-your-otp-is-a-demon-sent-from-hell-to)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr is [oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/), in case you wanna talk about this au!


End file.
